Kehsari
Approaching Kehsari by land, sea or air; the first thing one would notice are the five white towers standing over the city glowing in the sunlight. These towers mark a temple in each of the city districts. After the towers break the horizion the next thing you see are the great white walls surrounding the city. You begin to understand why this city is called the Pearl of the Coast. The walls are 30 feet tall and brilliantly white, always white. The cleaning crew of the walls take pride in the picture they create. Kehsari is a city-state In the east of Faerün. It's an isolated city in the Bay of Giants. There are approximately 117,000 citizens. The City Boast a claim of no homelessness or unemployment. Kehsari is home to the Order Of The Fist, a Religious Military devoted to Cyric. They maintain control of the entire city including housing, imports, and the regions protection. Kehsari was founded some 400 years past when High Elves built upon an abandoned Dwarven CIty. The Elves founded The Order and created peace and prosperity in the region. They continue to do so to this day. The High Elves created an Oligarchy whom rule the city in alliance with the order Population: 85,000 Racial Composition: Mixed( human 63%, dwarf 15%, elf 11%, halfing 7%, other 4%) Average Citizen: Since this city is an isolated with heavily controlled trade, most citizens have rarely left the city. Few have ventured as far to the nearest town. They simply state they have no reason to leave since Kehsari provides everything they need. However, do not think them weak; most have spent time serving as part of the city military. It's expected the citizens protect what is theirs. The behavior between citizens is kind to most, and there is not much to complain about. However, few if any would ever speak openly against the Order Of The Fist. Ruler: '''There is not one ruler. The city is governed by a council which is selected by the governing elites. The city council is currently made of the Archdiocese, two other high priests, the President of the University, two of the cities wealthiest merchants, and The Order's military general. '''Resources: '''The fertile surrounding lands provides a plethora of crops and other vegetation. Mines lay on the northern edge of the mountains. Within the city there is a skilled and educated workforce. The combination of the two provides exports from raw materials to well crafted goods. '''Daily Life: '''There is something for everyone, as long as you're not breaking the code of the Order you're not breaking the law. However, that means the law is also at the whim of The Order. They believe Strength lies in Honor above all else. Do nothing to disgrace your name then you have not committed a crime. Furthermore, everyone works, from the drunkard sweeping the streets to the Archdiocese cleaning the hearts and minds. Any Tame creature is allowed in the city, if accompanied by a citizen. Therefore it is common place to see trolls as Gaurds for many merchants. There are 5 Districts within Kehsari: * Port District * Warehouse District * Market District * Arena District * Noble District * Border Town There are a few surrounding villages: * Windmere ~ 27 miles * Tor ~ 34 miles '''Access * Entering and exiting the city requires a pass, there are different passes for different duties. They are all coins made of different materials.